The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to search space set combining and dropping.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may configure a search space of physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) candidates to carry downlink control information (DCI) to a user equipment (UE). In some cases, the base station may configure multiple PDCCH candidates for the UE to search, and the UE may perform several blind decodings to receive scheduled DCI. However, there may be a limit or maximum number of blind decodings which the UE can perform in a single slot. If the number of PDCCH candidates exceeds the limit, the UE may not receive each scheduled DCI.